Lindsay's Surprise
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Stuck in the lab Lindsay's starting to wonder what everyone's smirking at. Little does she know her husband has a surprise for her. minor swearing


**This is a short fluffy story for Sacha I'm still working on my longer stories - cos I keep gettin' other story idea's- so they will be up when they are up. my version of Danny's recovery.**

* * *

Lindsay Messer rolled her neck and sat back in her office chair, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was better then sitting on a stool for hours on end. She had been trawling over files in the office she normally shared with her husband for a couple of hours now. Not that she was getting anywhere; it seemed to her that she was running around in circles. Or reading in circles as the case maybe; she'd been here what? Almost five years now; and every now and then she still got all the jobs no one else wanted. Minimizing the window she had open; she bit her lip and smiled at the picture that was her desktop. Although it signified a time in her life she would rather forget, it was the sweetest photo of her husband and daughter. It had been taken the day Danny got out of hospital. He'd been leaning back on the pillow waiting for herself and Flack to return with his new set of wheels. Lucy was sound asleep on her dad's chest not even caring he couldn't get up and walk her around like he had done a few weeks before hand. Her tiny hand was wrapped around the collar of his shirt as she slept soundly. Danny was looking down at her his left hand resting on her tiny pink beanie. There was a slight smile on his face the first one that had been there since the shooting. Although she had not been there to see it; Stella who had been waiting with him had taken a photo of the pair with her cell phone. Later showing Lindsay smiling as the young mother gushed and begged her friend for the photo.

Closing her eyes she massaged her temples she could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. Opening her draw she pulled out some Advil and grabbed the glass she had been drinking out of earlier to find it empty. Sighing she got up and headed to the break room. She still had three hours left and a headache was the last thing she needed right now. She noticed every one was looking at her strangely as she walked past. They all had smirks on their faces; like they knew something she didn't. Shaking the thought off Lindsay walked into the break room and washed out her glass; opting for a bottle of water instead. After dowing the Advil with a gulp of water she started back to her office. Almost running into Hawkes while trying to avoid the smirks and whispers she knew were directed at her.

"Sheldon do I have something on my face?" She asked; the doctor turned CSI looked at her strangely, before shaking his head.

"No Linds. You're fine. Why do you ask?"

"Every ones looking at me and smirking or whispering; that hasn't happened since I ate bugs with Danny," she said raising an eyebrow as two lab techs past and started sniggering. Hawkes knew why every one was doing this, as the entire lab was in on the surprise they had in store for one Lindsay Messer.

"Couldn't tell you Linds, but don't worry about them ok." He said patting her shoulder and walking off; shrugging Lindsay headed back into finish what she had started so many hours ago.

---

Danny Messer looked up as Don Flack and Stella Bonasera walked towards him. Lucy was in Stella's arms. He grinned knowing that his wife would kill him for this but after everything she had done over the last nine months he wanted to give her a surprise. Something she would not see coming.

"Hawkes just called me, he said we better do this soon. I have Lindsay on paper work all day and the lab techs are smirking and whispering when ever she walks past and she's getting sus." Said Stella handing over the nine month old to her father, Danny grinned.

"Good that what I want. I want her askin' questions and tryin' to figure out what's going on. I'm not silly Stell; Adam is the only lab tech that knows what is really happenin'" he said kissing his daughters head and smirking up at his friends. He had told several different stories to the Lab techs. The only people who knew the real story were Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Adam. Sid didn't even know the truth as Danny knew with enough pressing Lindsay would get the truth out of him.

"You're a dead man Messer, even I know not to do this kinda thing to ya wife." Said Flack taking the handles of Danny's wheel chair and pushing him out of the hospital where he had been having physical therapy. Danny laughed and nodded knowing she would kill him but it would be worth it to see the look on her face. Stella watched her friend as he played with his daughter. Six months ago he would have hated having some one push him around; he was just like his wife a highly independent person. But he had come to learn, that there were times that he could use a little help. And after two hours of having all his weight supported by only his arms he more then welcomed any one pushing his chair. It gave his arms the break they needed and when he had Lucy he could give her his undivided attention.

---

Mac Taylor looked around the lab; he had gotten up several people for annoying Lindsay with the childish taught I know something you don't know. As much as he would have loved to have said it to her himself; he knew she had a breaking point. A point in which she would stop at nothing to find out what they knew and she didn't. So here he sat in his office watching her talk to Adam who was laughing at something she had obviously muttered to about a passing taunt. He smiled in about half an hour she would know what was going on and the other techs would put their teasing to a rest. When they found out they had been put off by fake stories; and that the people who really knew had not teased her once. Sighing he decided to wait for Stella's call by looking over the cases that were always on his desk. The unsolved ones, ones he kept there till they were solved. He'd gotten through the first page when his cell phone rang. Looking down he had gotten a txt not a call.

'we're heading up'

He smiled and looked around to find Lindsay grinning as Adam pointed and mouthed break room. Getting up he headed to the room in question to find Lindsay with her back to the door.

"Lindsay everything ok?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder. Knowing she was likely to start ranting about everything that had happed today. But what he got surprised him.

"Fine, just thinking, what if we hadn't been in that bar but a different one? Things would be so different; Danny would be able to walk. You'd actually smile once in a while. Don't think I haven't noticed Mac all our lives changed that night; not just Danny's and mine." She said looking down into her tea.

"I smile; maybe you're just too caught up in your little world at the moment to notice it. Things will get better Lindsay, Danny will get better and thing will go back to normal; I know your not good with the waiting side of things but they will you'll see." He said looking up as Stella came around the corner closely followed by Flack who was pushing Danny's chair while said man was playing with his daughter. Stella came up beside Lindsay the opposite side to Mac.

"Hey kiddo why the long face?" she asked knowing Lindsay would turn and ask her where Lucy was.

"What long face Stell? Uh where's Lucy?" she asked not noticing her husband and daughter behind her with the rest of the lab gathering around.

"Right here Montana," Lindsay turned around expecting to find Danny sitting in his chair with Lucy in his lap what she didn't expect was for him to be standing, well leaning on the wall with their daughter on his hip. Here eyes bugled at first he was standing ok so he was leaning but still. He was standing with out some one holding him up. She went to say something but Danny handed Lucy to Flack and slowly very slowly walked over to her. He could see the tears now running down her cheeks.

"I know you've put up with a lot of shit Montana, and I know that you had two people to look after as well as work and that's not fair. I know about the phone calls to ya ma and how she'd let ya cry and vent cos you didn' think it was fair if ya did that with me. Even though I would have understood why you were so frustrated; it can' have been easy. You bein' a new mum and all the things that entailed; then ya husbands been hurt in a shooting. But you and me we're gonna be alright. Cos we've been through harder things then this and we got through that." Said Danny finally getting over to her and wrapping his arm around her, Lindsay wanted nothing more then to let all her weight drop into that hug but knew it would take a while before that could happen. At the moment she didn't care about that; or the fact she now looked like a raccoon, or all their friends had kept this from her. He was walking again and that was all that mattered. Danny played with her hair while she kept her face buried into his shoulder breathing deeply to calm her self down. It was something he had seen her do many times over the last five years. It was also one of the things he loved about her.

"Ma's gonna take Luce for the night so you and I can just snuggle up and watch DVD's talk whatever. Ya need a break babe and tonight's gonna be it 'kay" he said kissing the top of her head. When he felt his legs starting to shake he knew he had to sit back down. He was getting there but five minutes was about all his legs could take at the moment. So lifting Lindsay's head of his shoulder he wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this Linds but five minutes is my max at the moment, and my legs feel like there gonna give way. Jackie told me ta stop when I get that feelin'" he said nodding at Hawkes who pushed his chair behind him. Easing down he looked up at her and grinned winking at her before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ya always said ya wanted to be the taller one," he laughed Lindsay rolled her eyes and came round the back of his chair.

"Well now I can't wait to be the shorter one again," she said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. The two of them looked up at their friends who were all smiling in some way. Stella was wiping the tears out of her eyes as she winked at Lindsay. As much as people tired to tare this team apart they were family and they were on the mend soon they would be back in full force ready to take on anything that New York City threw at them. You could knock them down but no one could get rid of this team entirely.


End file.
